Growing Pains
by Darkness' Forbidden Scribe
Summary: This follows the movie somewhat, and also follows Caspian's realization that he must become King, and can not rely on the Kings and Queens of the Golden Age.


**Title: **Growing Pains

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Chronicles of Narnia. Sadly, I do not.

**Pairings: **Caspian/Lucy if you squint

**Rating: **K+

**Author's Notes: **This follows the movie somewhat, and also follows Caspian's realization that he must become King, and can not rely on the Kings and Queens of the Golden Age.

* * *

><p><strong>Growing Pains<br>**

"Lucy," said Peter to Caspian, smiling jubilantly as the trees wrecked havoc on the enemy army, destroying the intruders with the wrath of the oppressed. Caspian couldn't fathom how the littlest queen of Narnia could have caused something like this. But the Telemarine army was retreating, and Peter gave a war cry, "For Aslan!"

Caspian had no choice but to follow, and they all charged to drive the enemy back. As the enemy retreated to the river, the oddest thing happened. Because Caspian was in the front, he could see the entire Telemarine army stop in its tracks for enough time that the Narnian Army caught up and was at its back. Then there was a shout, and the army surged forwards across the bridge made from trees. Caspian saw a glint of gold and a flash of red before a roar that shook him to his very bones rang out across the river. Seconds passed, and all of a sudden, Caspian watched in awe as the river withdrew, and the naiad of the river rose in all his glory.

He broke the bridge and drowned the traitorous general, and all of the Telemarine Army was laid helpless in their heavy armor. Their weapons were surrendered and the Narnians had won their country back. But then Caspian saw Lucy with a great Lion.

"Aslan," he breathed, awed in the face of the Narnian's greatest hope along side the littlest queen. She stood tall beside Aslan, her face glowing in pride and joy. It was at that moment that Caspian understood; Queen Lucy was only a child in body. The littlest queen was really not so little, though her soul retained a child-like innocence. Aslan loved her innocence, her faith in Him, and in sheltered by that love she grew strong in spirit and personality. As he walked up to her alongside her brothers and sister, he stayed kneeling when Aslan bade them to rise. He knew that with the Kings and Queens of Old Narnia present, he was not a king. Not compared to them.

"All of you," the Great Lion said, and there was a pause. Caspian looked up in disbelief. And away in uncertainty.

"I do not think that I am ready," he replied, fighting not to stammer. The great Lion looked at him kindly and said,

"It is for that very reason I know you are." Caspian looked into His eyes and Queen Lucy's eyes as well. Both of their eyes shone with a profound joy, and also with unwavering trust in Caspian and his abilities. Lucy the Valiant flashed him a smile as he rose to my feet. And Caspian's confidence was restored.

As they walked through the streets of the Telemarine capital, people cheered for the return of who they saw as their king. But Caspian knew the Crown wasn't his. But he was okay with that. He knew he had a lot to learn, and the Kings and Queens of Old were here to lead Narnia into a Golden Age once again. And so he smiled at the crowds, waving with the knowledge of Narnia being safe and in capable hands. But it wasn't to last.

The celebrations began, and the castle was alight with happiness and joy and freedom. But at the same time, he could feel a lingering sadness and uncertainty and confusion. Not all of the people were happy about the return of the Narnians, and the return of Magic. They feared the power of the Narnians, and Caspian knew that he must broach the subject with Aslan, or there would be more trouble. The next day, he went in search of the Lion, but when he found Him, he didn't approach Him. Aslan already knew. He was speaking with Queen Susan and High King Peter. Caspian sighed in relief. The matter was taken care of.

Caspian felt no surprise the next day when High King Peter stated that they would go, to secure the people of Telmar's trust. He was a King, and knew what sacrifices were to be made. What stunned him was the fact that the elder King and Queen would not be returning. Ever again.

'Why do the best people in my life leave me?' thought Caspian despairingly as he accepted the Crown from the King. He could only watch as the people he grew to love left their true home, to a land that was unknown to Caspian. To a land he hoped would be as good as he thought it was, if the Kings and Queens came from it. But his hopes died when he saw the Valiant Queen's face. She was not shedding any tears, but she was grieving nonetheless for her sister and brother, and for leaving the land she loves. 'This is the land they wish to stay in. The land they love and are ripped from to return to a world they wish to have no part of.' Caspian realized. And his heart broke and cried out one word.

_'Why?'_

* * *

><p>Review and tell me what you think!<p> 


End file.
